


Last Thoughts

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimion), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did it.  He saved them all.  And he needs such a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** Last Thoughts  
 **Characters:** Patamon, Angemon  
 **Word Count:** 150|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus prompt 'angel'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #48, write a 150 word drabble  
 **Summary:** He did it. He saved them all. And he needs such a nap.

* * *

He had no regrets. Not one at all. How could he, when he'd achieved what he'd wanted for so long? Not only had he evolved, but he'd done so in a way that helped everyone. Especially Takeru. He'd saved Takeru's life, and that meant everything to Angemon. 

He was an _angel_. He'd never imagined that in all the time since he'd hatched out of his egg. He'd never even known what an angel was, but now that he was one – or had been one – he could hardly believe it had happened. It wasn't even the power. It was the sense of knowing what was right and being able to protect the one who meant the most to him. 

Someday, he would achieve that height again. He knew it. With Takeru's help, it would happen. And he so looked forward to seeing Takeru again. 

But for now, he needed a rest. 

**The End**


End file.
